ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews Editorials:Is Down a Decent Pixar Movie?
(Shows WikiViews Editorial logo shows) Nolan:We're all familiar with classic Pixar Movie Up (shows footage) Nolan (VO): the story about a 78-year-old balloon salesman, is about to fufill a lifelong dream. Tying thousands of balloons to his house, he flies away to the South American wilderness. its a classic, whether it made us cry laugh or in this case felt like we actually felt bad for the characters and put the film in a place of our heart (cuts back to Dillon and Nolan) Dillon: did you forget about Mr. Psycho bird man? Nolan:No Kevin still is the funniest along with Dug but there is another film who is said to be a sequel-ish Dillon: The OTHER psycho bird man (Photos of Percival McLeach and Jafar is Shown) Dillon: THE OTHER OTHER psycho bird man (A photo of Charles Muntz Is Shown;) Nolan:No Dillon I'm talking about the film Down Dillon: And I am talking about the pure insanity of Mr. Muntz Nolan:uh...ok (shows footage of Down) Nolan(VO):When Pete Docter was asked to right a follow up story to Up when announced at D23 people didn't know what to think of it.So they didn'thave no idea on what to think of this Pixar film. people claimed it was a sequel to Up but with a different storyline Dillon (VO): So instead of going Up, you always have to go DOWN. Nolan:Exactly, Dillon David Deluise voices a a signal scientist dad and his 18 year old daughter voiced by Selena Gomez who both go on an incredible journey down to the center of the Earth. Dillon: And apparently Sean Connery left his retirement to voice the baddie. Nolan (VO):And somehow people aren't sure if it is a good Pixar film or a bad Pixar film. So is Down a good or bad film..Well for me all i gotta say is. Its sort of its own thing (cuts back to them) (Dillon gives Nolan a confused look) Dillon: Eh? Nolan: Look I'll explain why just let me ask you what you thought of it Dillon Dillon: Tell Nolan(VO): Theres a reason why i think Down is in the middle sure they take elements off movies like Journey to the Center of the Earth or 47 Meters Down (shows both images of the film) But thats why Pixar films like for example Star Wars Trilogy we can love the trilogy at its best or just hate it for what Abrams or the prequels had to offer. This is just trying some new touches for the film do something different. We don't have to say oh its a good film or oh it sucks. We have our opinions whether its a bad or good movie. Everyone has their own opinions. And for me this film had some elements i liked. Like the idea of going deep below ground it may have been done several times but its testing the waters for a new story and focusing on the daughter dad relationship. And yes there are elements in the story that not say were bad but just needed more ideas to expand on. But soon those ideas do work and some don't. The reason why i think it is their own thing is because its taking a story and try to expand that into something big whether you like hate it or just Meh theres a opinion for each of us in our heart. *Noah arrives.* Noah: Am I the only person who thought Up ''was KINDA overrated- *Noah is beaten up by a pack of angry ''Minecraft ''wolves.* Dillon: I agree! The only elements I enjoy is as I said before psycho bird man and the opening minutes. Noah: The beginning and the villain are amazing, but everything was else was just kind of an above-average kids' movie. Dillon: The kid is annoying, Dug is alright. Noah: The animation is vibrant and colorful, but a lot of the characters are mostly forgettable. '''Dillon:' Except for Mr. Psycho Birdman Category:Reviews Category:Editorials Category:WikiViews